


Fragment

by Ravenhearst



Category: KL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst





	Fragment

有时候浴室就是个忘掉你自己的地方。

Joachim的双手从自己的脸颊上慢慢滑下来，有水珠从他的鼻尖上滴落下去。  
Mario那成熟躯体的形象搅得他大脑昏昏沉沉。目前他只能专注于一个问题：由Jürgen的长期缺席而引起的生理需求缘何在Mario的刺激下更加剧烈。姑且不说他是否是故意只裹着一条浴巾在更衣室里瞎晃，到那一刻为止他和Mario有且只有教练球员的关系，其他任何的胡思乱想都是应该禁止而且也根本不存在的。  
但是，当Hansi在发表他那冗长乏味的赛后总结时，他确实在盯着Mario，想象着他在Mario紧实的胸膛下面一阵又一阵迷失自我般地呻吟。

他发出一声呜咽。

他的手颤抖着伸向已经半勃起的性器，一边想象着Mario的身体，一边上下滑动。  
然后Jürgen进来了。和他一样赤裸着。  
他的心脏停跳了一拍，像头突然出现在汽车远光灯里的鹿一样不知所措。  
下一秒，Jürgen覆盖了他们之间的距离，吻上了他。  
他决定放弃思考的权利，在Jürgen的诱哄下把自己整个儿都献了上去。舌尖在他的齿列和硬腭之间往复地挑逗着他的神经，几乎不打算给他留喘息的机会。  
Jürgen最后松开了他，他像条离开水的鱼靠在墙角喘息。  
＂嘘，我来帮你做这个。＂Jürgen贴着他的额头说。

Jürgen啃咬舔舐着他湿漉漉的皮肤，慢慢跪下来，一手钳住他的髋骨，一手伸向他开始逐渐充血硬挺的性器。  
在柔软火热的口腔包裹住他的时候，Joachim发出一声来不及掩饰的餍足的呻吟。他浑身颤栗着仰起头，白色的灯光让他眩晕。  
Jürgen的动作逐渐加大了动作的幅度和速度，手紧圈着口腔外的那部分滑动着，同时舌头在吞吐间打着转地抚弄着前端。  
Joachim捂住自己的嘴不想让自己发出太多声音，可身体又本能地向前顶弄，直到Jürgen发出一阵又一阵呛咳。  
接着又是更多，更密集的刺激，几乎让他窒息。  
＂Jürgen......"他觉得自己快要撑不住了。  
他的Jürgen抬眼看着他，但仍专注于自己的工作。  
＂Jürgen求你......"他试着挣开Jürgen的钳制，但后面就是冰冷的墙壁，无路可退。  
当Jürgen开始吮吸的时候，他瞬间放弃了全部抵抗，只能死命地按着身边的墙壁。  
＂Jürgen......!!!＂短暂猛烈的电流沿着每个神经元传遍他大脑的各个角落，冲毁了他几乎全部的理智。他呜咽着射出，直到......

直到他看着手上黏腻的白色液体随着水流逐渐消失。  
恐惧和自我厌恶迅速占据了他的身体。冰冷迅速包围了他，他的胃随之一阵紧缩。他撑着墙壁，发出一串干呕。

或许他是真的病了。


End file.
